The present invention relates to a carburetor of the type whose float chamber is in communication through an air vent with the surrounding atmosphere.
In general, the air in the float chamber is communicated through an air vent and an air horn of a carburetor or air cleaner with the surrounding atmosphere so that the fuel supplied into the float chamber through a needle valve may be smoothly discharged into a venturi throat through a fuel discharge nozzle. However, when an automotive vehicle is upset, there is a danger that the fuel in the float chamber flows out through the air vent, thus causing a possible fire in the vehicle.